To Be A Man
by MuahXOXO
Summary: Kentin is on Cloud 9 when out of the blue, the love of his life Maybel kisses him. Unfortunately that night he learns he has to go to bootcamp. He spends a year away only to come back and see that Maybel doesn't want him anymore. She wants...Castiel? Read how Kentin tries to win her back and at the same time learn more about her, his classmates and most importantly himself. HIATUS
1. A Kiss

Hi! This is my first story for My Candy Love :)!

So I posted this over at the official website under the fanfic section and now I want to post here. For this will be the rated T version I probably can't put up there haha. So yeah please enjoy!

Some things:

NO! This is NOT my character. It is an OC!Candy. Not particularly based off of any other Candy either. It's just...Candy lol. Her name 'Maybel' is just a name that says something about her _character. _It isn't important plot-wise lol.

NO! There will not BE ANY bashing of the characters. All of them will be treated with respect and kept as in character as possible(I'm only up to the very end of episode 12). I know about what HAPPENS(as in a general summary way not a specific 'oh first you talk to Castiel about this and then you run over here because Nathaniel blah blah. Case in point I know in episode 16 Castiel yells at you and defends Debrah and you get comforted by your highest or second highest boy but I don't know anything other than that about that episode) in the future episodes but I don't know any character-specific things. So with that said...

YES! This will be AUish in that some events will happen different or not at all(mainly. Just making that clear.

The story is almost entirely in Kentin's POV. The first four chapters will be up in rapid succession. I hope the fifth one will be up soon.

* * *

This weather was almost painful.

Not literally of course as rain doesn't hurt anyone. But he was cold and wet and could feel a cold coming on. Why did he have to leave his umbrella at home? He could already hear his father now. Chiding him for not being able to stand a little rain, calling him a weak son, not a real man...It's bad enough that he had to stay after for gardening club of all things, something his father already doesn't approve of since gardening was for girls. Despite Ken's protests to the contrary, and excuse that there was no other club left, his father still looked down on him.

And school wasn't much better today wasn't much better. Though his sweet, sweet Maybel treated him kindly, most people didn't have any time for him including Maybel's friend Iris. Even the student body president forgot about him! Not to mention Amber and her friends who bullied him yet again today and took his money. And of course there was that one boy who always ruined his day just by existing. Castiel. It isn't even like he goes out of his way to bully him or anything which makes Ken feel even more pathetic for feeling this. But Castiel scares him. He was just so big and gruff and...strong. And during the note incident he got really angry with Ken. He thought he was going to be beaten up for sure even though he tried to explain that he was only trying to make things easier for Maybel.

Sometimes he wondered if things would ever change.

He sighed sadly and hugged himself.

What was taking his father so long to show up?

It was then that Ken saw, or rather heard, that he wasn't alone. Someone was walking in the puddles heading towards him. A sweet, melodious voice hummed a tune. Ken could only feel his heart pound harder and faster as he realized exactly who it was. He turned around and his eyes turned into hearts once he saw that it was indeed his sweet Maybel.

Her brown curls bounced around her head as she walked with a delicate grace that was entirely her own. Her red umbrella with a white design was supposed to protect her from the rain. But she twirled it around so much that it was clear that she was getting wet anyway. Being a fifteen-year-old boy, Ken also easily noticed the tight black top she wore along with the short white shorts and blue suspenders that showed off her smooth creamy legs. On her dainty, little feet were green rainboots with a white design.

She was mismatched like always. But to Ken she was breathtaking.

Her beautiful blue eyes were closed at the moment so he wondered if she even noticed him. He called out anyway.

"Maybel! Maybelline! May!" He shouted using all of her nicknames. She liked it whenever she heard all three and he knew she did so he did whenever possible. Ken was treated to the beautiful sight of her eyes slowly opening and meeting his own green, behind the glasses of course. With these clouds it was already pretty dark, but Ken was sure his red face was as noticeable as it would be in a well lit room. He just couldn't help his body reactions.

She smiled at him and Ken felt like his heart would pop out of his chest. Even worse when she started walking towards him, all 5'4 of her. Ken liked that the most he realized. Although he would still love her even if she was a giant, Maybel was the only girl he knew that was shorter than him. Most girls are either his height or taller. It was one of the few, rare moments where Ken could actually feel like a man and not like a little boy. Now if only he could work up the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Ken," Maybel simply said. Hearing his name come from her mouth had him a jittery mess.

"H-Hi! Maybel, what are you doing here?" He managed to ask. He knew she was also in the gardening club, but she didn't have to stay after for the meeting. Though he had wished she did. Ever since that...guy Jade gave her a flower to put in her hair Ken has been trying his best to one up that. Even knowing that the guy gave the same flower to Sachi didn't quell the..._angry_ feeling within him. He had only just found what could be the perfect flower for his May only because of the rain he had to leave it in the shed for protection. Now it was locked and so it was too late to go and get it.

Maybel only hummed and tilted her head. She had cute, coy little smile on her face, as if she knew something he didn't. He felt like she was gazing at him, actually seeing him and trying to figure out something about him. It made him feel more nervous than anything. He wondered if she knew that he liked her. He must've called her the love of his life about 100 times to her face. And he's sure he acted in a way that clearly communicated his feelings to her, but yet she still only treated him like they were best pals. So he wondered, did she know? And if she did, was she ever going to return his feelings.

"I just..._Ken_," she murmured softly. Oh Lord...the way she said his name. It was as if she was_ seducing_ him or something. Was she? Was she really trying to seduce him? Ken felt his blood pump in his veins, he felt hot on his neck and sweat trickle down his palms. His glasses also fogged up a little from the heat.

"Y-Yes?" He stammered. Ken began to realize that he didn't feel the rain anymore. He couldn't tell if it was because he lost the ability to notice anything but Maybel or because of the girl's umbrella. All he knew was that he was or wasn't feeling right now because of _her_.

And then, she raised her small, delicate hand and placed it on his cheek.

She was cupping his cheek.

She was _cupping_ his cheek.

Such an intimate gesture Ken had never felt before from another girl. His mother used to do the same thing when she was alive, but no other girl has ever done the same until now. And it was Maybel, his sweet, sweet Maybel. Her hand felt so warm and soft. It fitted perfectly against his round, tan cheeks.

"M-May?" He only hated how couldn't speak without stuttering. He couldn't imitate the way she said his name. He couldn't make her feel the intense feeling that he felt by just saying her name. The intense feeling, that was made even more intense by this physical contact.

The intense feeling, that was _nothing_ compared to what Ken felt when Maybel's soft lips touched his.

He was so shocked, his eyes stayed wide open even as hers slowly closed. This...This was nothing like he had ever even dreamed of before! This...This was..._so much better_! No not even so much better, a thousand times! A million times! It was...It was...

Indescribable.

Dream-like.

Only in Ken's wildest dreams did he ever think he was going to actually kiss his dream girl. No. His dream girl kissed him! She tasted sweet, like cotton candy with a hint of bubblegum. He knew it was because her cotton candy flavored bubblegum was all she ate when she wasn't eating breakfast lunch or dinner. For once he was tasting it on her mouth, on her lips. She didn't part her mouth. She kept it closed but it tasted strong and sweet all the same. He wondered what he tasted like. Cookies?

Ken regained his barings and only just realized he had to react when Maybel pulled away, a soft 'smack' sounding through out Ken's ears.

He was sure he was beet red. He was incredibly embarrassed as well. Because Maybel kissed him and he couldn't remember if he kissed back.

"I'm so sorry Maybel! I wanted to kiss back! You just surprised me and-"

Maybel cut him off with a "shhh" as she placed her small index finger on his lips. The tingly sensation from her kiss was still there and it probably won't go away for a long time. But he enjoyed the feeling of her finger as well. He had the strong urge to do something with it. Kiss it. Lick it. Pull it into his mouth and suck it. But he did none of the above. Instead he looked up to see Maybel still gazing at him, her sapphire blue eyes half-hidden under a half-lidded gaze. They looked darker as if they were filled with desire. The thought of being desirous to Maybel, his dream girl, made him feel a familiar hot sensation below his belt.

He wanted to take her into his arms and makeout like he had never done before. He was wanted to touch her and hold her close. He wanted to do something with her. But she pulled away, with a sly smile on her face she said,

"Ken. I adore you so much."

Adore? Adore was good. Adore was really good because adore had Maybel kissing him.

"My bus is almost here so I must go. See you around then?"

"Definitely!" Ken immediately said. Definitely. Maybel winked at him, sending another shot of fire through him and walked off. He watched her. He watched the subtle sway of her hips and the movement of her butt. Her smooth creamy legs looked longer as she moved away. He kept an eye on the small of her back until she disappeared. She never once looked back at him and he had to wonder if she was purposely putting on a show for him.

She might have been putting on a show for him. _For him._

Did he do it? Did he really do it? Did he really win her heart? Is this finally the moment when his life changes? Or was this all a dream. He pinched himself to be be sure. It hurt. Ken was on Cloud 9. When his father finally pulled up, Ken felt nothing but joy because all he thought of was Maybel. He could hardly sense his father's disappointment, he couldn't even hear the man chide him for not bringing an umbrella. Ken was happy and he felt nothing could bring him down.

But that night during dinner, Ken's father revealed that he had signed him up for military school.

* * *

And that's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it! I guess some questions to ask are why did Maybel kiss Ken and why was she being so mysterious and what the hell was she doing after school if she wasn't there for gardening club?

I should just say here that I DO have other obligations which means this story will sometimes go to the very back burner. Just a warning.


	2. Military School

Nothing really to say. Hope you like!

* * *

It's only been a month since he got here and he already lost his glasses.

It was strange looking in the mirror and seeing so clearly without them. It felt like he was seeing the color of his eyes for the first time. An intense green that reminded him of the forest.

Contacts had never interested him before. They looked like such a huge hassle and not worth poking an eye out. Besides, Maybel told him that there were plenty of hot people with glasses and Ken's specific glasses always made her giggle in a 'you're so cute!' way. Aside from all of that, Ken's eyes were extra sensitive. He didn't choose his signature swirls himself. His eyes were literally so bad, that the prescription he had required those specific glasses, at least that's what his father told him. But that man also liked to blame his bad eye problem on his son, namely his 'activities'. He told Ken he would have to cut it out before he even considered paying for any alternatives. His glasses already costed a fortune. Ken didn't even want to think about how expensive the alternatives would be.

But here in the military school, money is no object when it comes to safety. Glasses are on a case by case basis and in Ken's case they needed to go. The 15-year-old will admit that the school had justification for taking his glasses away. They were so big and loose that even on the most simplest of exercises they fell off leaving him practically blind until he could find them again.. No one has ever stepped on them thankfully, but the sarge was clear that Ken's eyewear was a danger to himself and others. He had nothing to complain about because the school paid for his contacts. They said they would've gone for corrective eye surgery but that would have to be the next step as Ken wasn't allowed to have it until he turned 18.

Still it felt so...different.

His glasses weren't exactly precious to him, but they've been a part of him for a while now. Changing his clothes into uniform was one thing. But losing his glasses? It makes him wonder what else about him will be forced to change. His height? His hair? Will he grow fangs and pointy ears? That was ridiculous but the thought scared him and yet made him excited at the same time.

He was changing. It's only been a month so rationally the changes aren't huge, but they will be. Maybe he will grow taller and no longer have the nickname 'shrimp'. He'll have to get the muscles with this training regiment. Maybe he'll get more attractive, be one of those guys like the student body president and Castiel. Sure Ken didn't care about having a bunch of girls admiring him. He had only one girl in his heart who he was waiting for. But at the same time, if girls all want to be beautiful then it should be okay if a boy-no guy- like him wanted to handsome. Attractive. Muscular. Especially the last one. Ken needed to be strong because his father is right. How can he protect and defend those he cared about, if he couldn't even defend himself?

He can't.

So he'll get stronger and better. And at the same time, he'll make sure his inside won't change. He's still a genius, a requirement of this school is straight A studies. He'll still practice the good manners and common courtesy his mother and father taught him. The only thing that will change is he will learn how to fight, how to stick up for himself, how to stick up successfully for others, especially Maybel, and how to get back at those who crossed him.

Amber was the only other girl who took up his thoughts but they weren't good thoughts. It's humiliating now that he thinks about how she has treated him. He wanted revenge. It was petty but he wanted it. If nothing else, he wanted to get her back for how she treated Maybel too. The haughty...mean girl hurt his precious love one too many times. Seeing the usually bubbly and happy girl scowling or looking so upset that tears could be seen in her arms had Ken itching to deal out some justice, even before coming here. He just didn't have the means nor the confidence to do so.

But in one year he would. In one year, he would show back at Sweet Amoris high. People will notice him. He'll scare Castiel, make the student body president remember who he is, defeat Amber at her own game, and sweep Maybel off of her pretty little feet.

Ken was confident.

* * *

Second chap! LoL I hope Ken's cofidence is warrented ;)!


	3. Ready to Go Back

Chapter 3 here. Nothing to say again

* * *

He had dedicated a year to bettering himself for her.

There were plenty of tears from him the night he found out that he was going to spend a year away from Maybel, when he finally thought he had won her heart. She kissed him that day. She kissed him. And she said she adored him. How could he leave now when he had what he wanted most, her heart?

But his dad brought up some very good points, even if the words he used were very harsh. Could he keep her heart being the way he is? Could he defend her from danger or from anyone nasty to her if he couldn't even defend himself?

Do it for her, is what his father argued. Do it not just to become a man, do it to become a man _for her_.

And so he did.

He pushed himself hard. Even in the beginning when every exercise was so painful it left him feeling like jelly when he got into bed at night. He tried harder and harder. He didn't even care that his outward appearance changed, in fact he enjoyed it. Loosing the glasses, so that there were no awkward kisses or bumps. His growth spurt came so he shout up in height to a cool 5'8, probably taller than even the president now. His wardrobe had to change to accommodate the muscles he had acquired. Even his hair had to change, the old bowl cut just couldn't fit with him now. He lost most if not all of his fat and so now instead of round cheeks he had a sharp jaw with clear cut edges and so he actually looked his age instead of ten years younger.

On his last day, he had to admire himself in the mirror and feel proud. He had changed, for the better. He looked hot, physically worthy of being Maybel's boyfriend. And what's best is he didn't change himself. He's still the same geeky Kentin that was good at math and loved chocolate chip cookies, no matter what the sarge said about dieting.

The only thing he wanted different, is to be referred to as Kentin as opposed to Ken. But if she wanted to call him Ken, then he would allow her and only her to. She could call him whatever she wanted.

He felt ready to return and he couldn't believe that for once his father was right about something regarding his life. This was good for him. This was the best. Kentin is returning to Sweet Amoris a new, stronger man. Ready to go back and be with _her._

_His sweet, sweet Maybel._

* * *

__Kentin is ready to go back after a year of training. But will he like what he returns to?


	4. Revenge on Amber

And here is the last bit of already ready chapters!

I'll be working on number 5 in the mean time. Um little quick note here: my first note about how things will either be different or not happen? Yeah that happens here.

* * *

"You're so beautiful."

Amber smirked and twirled a lock of her curly blond hair around her manicured finger. He had her hook, line, and sinker.

"You should be so much more than a high school student. A star, a model even, someone huge so that all of France could admire your beauty."

Her laugh sounded like witch's cackle to him, but he held his tongue and kept up his smile. This was so simple. His grudge shouldn't ruin what he started.

"Thank you I know! Everyone at school already looks up to me and loves watching what I do."

"Oh I'm sure. A girl like you can't help but command attention," Kentin winked. He wanted add, 'mostly the negative kind' but again he kept it in his thoughts. Amber blushed, and had Kentin been someone else he would have thought she looked pretty. But he was Kentin and he knew who Amber was and what she was capable of. A year may have passed but she doesn't look any different. When he first saw her, she had that haughty smirk she always wore when getting the best of him. Today, the shoe is on the other foot.

"So I'm sure a girl like you also has standards."

"Of course. I am the best so I deserve nothing but. Don't you think so?" She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and Kentin had the strong urge to laugh.

"Well from the way you are eying me I can only feel flattered that you think I meet your standards," he bowed in a mocking manner. But Amber took it seriously and placed her hand on his shoulder. Kentin flinched and looked at her. He really didn't want her actually touching him again.

"You should be flattered. Cause I might even let you take me out on a date," she smirked. Kentin smirked back. Time to drop the bomb. He stood up straight from his bow and picked Amber's hand off of his shoulder like it was a dirty wrapper before dropping it to the side. She stared at him wide-eyed, as if silently asking who in the world he thought he was.

He was Kentin. That's who.

"Sorry but as 'flattered' as I really am that you like me," Kentin put his hands together and mock pouted. "And I'm really, really flattered Amber. But you don't meet my standards. A pretty face doesn't mean that much to me." He grinned slouching a bit.

"WHAT?!" Amber's face was completely red. She glared at him, cheeks puffed out in anger. "How dare you _flirt_with me and then reject me?!"

Kentin kept up his easygoing grin when he shrugged. "Because a pretty girl like you needs to be taught some humility. In fact please tell me. What is is about me now that meets your standards?"

"First off I have _much_higher standards than you! And second w-what are you talking about?! About you now? I don't even know you!"

"Yeees you do. You know me Ms. Thief. It's just I may have gotten a bit taller and ditched the glasses. Why don't you gather your girlfriends and try and take my money now? Guarantee you I can stop you this time," he winked.

Amber blinked in confusion. Her eyes then widened in recognition. Her expression then matched one of horror and she brought her hand up to her mouth. It was a true Kodak moment. Kentin grinned and whipped out his phone.

"Surprise!" He shouted taking a picture. "I see you remember me now!"

"You're...You're..."

"Kentin. Not that I thought you remembered my name but, you know, I know you remember me," Kentin said smugly grinning at his new wallpaper.

"N-No-way!"

"Yes way. See karma...it's really a bitch isn't it? You may get along with it since you're a bitch too, but then there are moments like this where it just betrays you and then people like me are just ecstatic really."

Amber's jaw dropped and she didn't speak.

"So I hope you learned your lesson. I won't hold my breath. But hey you asked out a geek and got rejected congratulations!" Kentin clapped for added effect. He didn't realize he had an audience until he heard a gigglesnort behind him. It was kind of cute, reminding him of Maybel. Speaking of her he really wanted to see her first. It's just Amber got in his way and his prime opportunity for revenge couldn't be ignored. He needed to wrap this up quick so that he could go find her.

But he didn't need to say anything for Amber got over her shock.

"I can't believe you! UGH you are just-just...! UGH! And to think I would've let you kissed me!"

At that Kentin visibly reacted with disgust. He stuck out his tongue, squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. His only kiss belonged to Maybel; he would like to keep it that way. Especially since they can be together now. His heart fluttered at the thought and he almost let a lovesick, goofy grin stretch across his face but he held back because Amber was standing in front of him. And he definitely didn't want her to get any ideas.

"Ew the thought of kissing _you_of all people disgusts me more than spiders! Hmph!" She flicked her hair and turned around. As she strode off she shouted over her shoulder, "Wait until my brother hears about this! He doesn't like it when boys play with his little sister's heart!"

"Later loser," Kentin called back. So she had the president bowing down to her every whim did she? Tch. The guy was in a leader position, surely he had some backbone right? And if not Kentin will just remind him of Amber's actions against his person that the school did nothing about. Sometimes you just need to be a man and take care of things yourself.

Speaking of that.

"Heeheehee! You just called Amber a loser! She might look like it doesn't bother her but trust me it does. I like you already." Kentin heard a sweet voice say from behind him.

He instantly made the connection.

* * *

Okay so how did all of that go? I hope you liked it because I am having a blast writing all of this. I actually have tons more written but more so for the later chapters than the earlier ones. But chapter 5 is close to completion.

I think I have more to say...but I forgot. Oh well I'll either come back and edit or put the note in the next chapter. Hope you like this so far!


	5. Kentin and Maybel Meet Again!

Here is chapter 5! It is the longest one so far as promised. Hope you like!

* * *

He wasn't the only one who had changed for the better.

He nearly fell to the floor at the sight of her.

She was so_ beautiful_.

More beautiful than he had remembered. She was still a perfect 5'4 so he predicts her head only went up to his chest now. But she had filled out beautifully, with more womanly curves at 16 than when he had last saw her a year ago. Her gorgeous brown hair he remembered being in cute, neck-length brown curls. Now it cascaded down to her shoulders, in two low pony-tails, but it still had the curl to it. Her face had more shape to it too, loosing some of the baby fat that had once clung to it and now was a womanly v-shape, still with her tiny nose and cute puckered lips. Her eyes...Her lovely, lovely eyes were still the sapphire blue that contrasted so well with his green.

She blushed rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"I-I mean don't take that the wrong way. I don't think you sir, can understand what a favor you did to everyone in this school. To one up Amber is but a dream for us little folks. All I can do is shout at her heh." The corners of her mouth quirked up into a cute grin and she snickered mischievously. "But anyway, she's a bully and so you did the right thing messing with her. Though I hope you don't make a habit of doing that to any girl you come across!" She ended her sentence with a righteous glare and that's when Kentin realized it.

She didn't recognize him.

Should he be upset that her heart didn't automatically tell her brain who he was? No. No he shouldn't and he wasn't. Although their bond is strong he went through a major change and he was ecstatic that now he was far from the nerdy geek she once called a best friend. He was officially 'smoking hot'. Yep. He wanted to play this up, like how he did with Amber only a much more benign version. So he smiled a simple smile at her and tilted his head.

"At what point in our conversation did you come in?" He asked. Kentin will admit, it did his ego and he heart many, many favors to see her obviously taken aback by him. Her rosy red cheeks and the way her eyes were trained on his face before wandering a bit lower told him all he needed to know about the affect his new look was having on her.

"Um...you can't avoid my question!" She hastily shouted before calming down. "But uh I came in when you said the thing about karma being friends with nobody. Which is true by the way."

A low-sounding chuckle rumbled in Kentin's chest. He wasn't surprised that in his absence Maybel got into crazy situations with consequences she, in his opinion, probably didn't deserve but got anyway. She always had a tendency of snooping around and getting into trouble. Even at their old school. It was one of the many quirks she had that he loved.

"Well trust me you don't have to worry about me pulling that stunt off on any other girl. I had a personal vendetta against Amber."

"Damn she's even pissing off the military folks not from this school! And you know you don't want to piss those guys off!"

This time Kentin did a full-blown laughter. Clutching his sides and bending over and everything. Not just because she obviously didn't recognize him., but because she was kind of right. Some of the guys and girls at bootcamp were some of the nicest people he had ever met and some of them were pretty violent. But make ANY of them mad and you incur a wrath like no other.

"You have a nice laugh." He heard her say and he grinned up at her because that was just so sweet. She obviously didn't mean to say it though judging by her embarrassed reaction.

"O-kay I'm just talking without thinking ahehe!" She laughed in a nervous but cute way. "So before I say anything else that might scare you off or sound too forward, don't know why I'm being this forward anyway I'm usually not I'll have you know. Um. Can you tell me your name?! And maybe was military bootcamp you went to? You see I had a friend, an old friend, someone very close to me, who also went to a boot camp about a year ago and I'm wondering if you two have met. I mean. I hope you so because you would probably get along with him great because he hates Amber but he's a really nice guy and smart and I would love to one day tell him I met one of his military buddies. I'm sorry sometimes when I get nervous I like to talk a lot and if I do you could please just stop me at anytime because I am telling you that sometimes I can go on and on and on! Ask my old friend."

Kentin was just smirking. Still the same old Maybel. Her praises towards the old Ken however had him feeling lighter on his feet than before. Like 'I-can-skip-now!' lighter. He sometimes wondered how in the hell he ended up knowing a girl like her. Boy was he lucky.

"I don't need to ask your 'old friend'. I am him Maybel." No need to beat around the bush. She clearly didn't forget him.

And in that moment, there was another Kodak moment only this one was much more priceless because she looked so much more beautiful than Amber. He didn't need nor want to take a picture with his phone. The one in his head will always be cherished.

"K-Ken?"

"Surprise," Kentin said softly, stepping towards her with his arms out. He smiled a gentle smile that turned into a fullblown grin when he was knocked backwards by 109 pounds of girl.

"Ken! Ken! Ken! You're back!" She screamed into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and smiled into her peach and strawberry scented hair. This is what he had been waiting. This made all those late-nights, early mornings, grueling exercises shitty diets, and lack of communication worth it. This moment was worth everything.

He wished such things could last forever but she pulled back a bit to get a good look at him.

"Woah...Ken...You're huge."

"I know," He grinned. She stepped back even more and he let her because she was eyeing him up and down. Like checking him out. And he liked that.

"No I mean...I mean you're _giant_. You're towering over _me._ I remember when you were only an inch taller!"

"Hahaha!" Kentin laughed. Her reaction was too funny. He especially liked how it was his height she was flipping out over.

"I didn't even have to stand on my tippy toes to-" Maybel abruptly stopped herself. Kentin wanted her to continue. His cheeks turned read and his heart went_ beatbeatbeat_ because he knew what she was about to say. He grinned widely, green eyes shining with happiness. He couldn't help but stick his hands in his pockets and rock on the heels of his feet like a little kid.

He was so excited for this moment, that he felt like prolonging it. Dragging it out as long as possible so that when they finally just get together it will be so much sweeter. After all he did learn a thing or two about patience. And about how that giddy, excited feeling you get when something crazy that you KNOW you're going to love is about to happen is at it's peak right before said crazyness happens.

"Come on Maybel you can say it," he said. He brought one hand up and rubbed it through his hair. He had about twenty breathmints this morning and three chocolate cookies. His breath should smell and hopefully taste good.

"Um...Whoa what happened to your glasses?!"

Huh?

Kentin frowned. "My glasses?"

Maybel nodded frantically. "Yeah, yeah! Your round, swirly specs! They were trademark other than your bowlcut. Oh my God you changed your hair! And your clothes too! Where's your calculator? I remember you always carrying that around too!"

Kentin was incredibly confused. Maybel was talking a mile a minute and she sounded so nervous? Was she that overwhelmed by his new appearance? Or was she trying to prolong the moment as well?

"I...had to get rid of calculator because it broke. I used a rented one before but I use my phone now," he said holding up his lime green Motorola razr. "And I traded my glasses in for contacts because I also had to. My hair...I don't know I was looking for a different style you could say. I see you grew your hair out too so I guess we did it for the same reasons? And I gave away my clothes because I outgrew them...Do you like how I look now?" Kentin asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Maybel's smile eased all of his worries.

"I _love_ how you look now Ken. In fact, dare I say it, you look better now than you did before," she smirked.

"Hey," Kentin smirked back feigning offense.

"I mean that in a metaphorical sense if you get what I mean."

"Uh. No not really," The brunette boy said frowning in confusion.

"Okay let me put it this way. I liked the cute, nerdy Ken-look that left. But I love this Ken-look because you look so much...happier? You look like a man with confidence now. I think that's what you were missing before. Now you have it Ken."

Oh is that what she meant? He looked better with confidence? That made Kentin happy to hear. And it meant even more to him coming from Maybel. She really was the girl for him, he thought inwardly sighing a lovesick sigh. However. There was one thing he was itching to correct.

"Thanks May, really. But uh, I prefer the name Kentin now. You can call me whatever you want," he quickly said raising up his hands. "But if you were to call me what I preferred to be called then I would liked to be called Kentin instead of Ken now. Um. If you want."

Maybel blinked at him for a few seconds before grinning.

"Oh kay Ken-tin. But right back at you."

"Huh?"

"It seems we are both making changes to our identity now and not just through hairstyles and clothes. I wish to be called just Maybel now. But how about this? For every time I call you Ken you can call me May. And every time I call you Kenny you can call me Maybelline. And every time I call you-"

This girl, Kentin thought, with her rambling and cuteness was just perfect for him. She did this often before, probably because he was such a good listener.

"Are you listening to me?"

Kentin blinked, coming back to Earth and stood up straighter with a blush on his face. "S-Sorta yeah."

"Ugh, you goof don't start losing your mind on me now," she lectured placing her hands on her hips. "We have got to introduce you to everyone! Come on wait until they see the new you!"

And she looked like an excited chipmunk that just found a bag of acorns. It was contagious and he felt the excitement too, but Kentin had been waiting a little bit longer than a year for this. If it took a little bit longer to make new friends then so be it. He had something he wanted to do and it needed to be done now. So before Maybel could run off he grabbed her wrist.

She turned back to him in confusion and he noticed a bit of anxiety in her eyes that had him anxious. The last time they met everything went so perfectly. So why does he fear that will change now? He gulped.

"Maybel...About what happened the day before I left..."

She winced.

She literally winced. And now she looked sad and regretful and Kentin slowly pulled his hand away from her, probably looking like a sad, kicked puppy. But now he was confused and scared and he didn't understand why.

"Our kiss right?" She asked. He nodded. That's right _their_ kiss. Don't tell him...it meant nothing to her? It couldn't have led to nowhere...could it? She fully turned towards him but she didn't meet his eyes. Maybel stared at the ground, nervously wringing her hands together. This hesitancy and nervousness had his mind reeling. Kentin was picturing all kinds of horrible outcomes now. His stomach felt pinched, like how it did when his father first told him "You're moving," and Kentin knew he didn't mean just across town.

"At time, you were all I thought about. And I kissed you...because..."

"Was it a joke? A dare? Were you intoxicated?" And all of the military training in the world couldn't stop Kentin from hiding his hurt. He remembered the sarge saying that emotions were crippling at times and soldiers needed to be able to keep them in check at a moments notice. Well how do you keep heartbreak in check? He had so many ideas, fantasies, and daydreams about what would happen in this moment. And now all of them just...just...

Died.

"No!" She looked at him in disbelief. "I did kiss you then because I wanted to. But it's just-"

"But what?!" And he tried really, really hard to understand where his anger was at the moment. He didn't know if he was angry at her for apparently leading him on or himself for building up this...delusion in his head when he really should've known better. Ken set the stage and Ken never gets the girl.

"It's been a year Kentin!" She said sternly. "And you never contacted me in all that time!"

"Well _sorry_ bootcamp has some pretty restrictive rules on communication!" Was that his excuse?, he could imagine her thinking. In truth it was. Letters only. The one military academy that his father chose out of the hundreds here in France, is the one that had a letters only rule. The one time he brought out his old phone just to check it they took it and broke it. His new phone was a graduation present. Even their email was dictated as they were forced to use a military prescribed one. But communication as he recalled, was a two way thing.

"And had I known that in my absence you would just decide to lead me on-"

"_I didn't lead you on Ken_! I MOVED on there's a difference!"

That had Kentin freeze.

Moved on?

Moved on...as in she likes someone else?

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings but I...I can't right now. I'm so sorry Kentin."

Who? Who?

"Who is he?" He asked dazedly. He was sort of 'out of it' at the moment. Maybel blushed and looked down, shyly pushing her fingers together and essentially confirming that she did in fact fall for someone else. He waited for her all this time...but she didn't do the same. He remembered one of his older bunk mates talking to him about the highs and lows of teenagedom. One thing he mentioned was that crushes, love, and infatuation could change at the drop of a hat. His name was Ben and he was the one Kentin talked to the most about Maybel. Kentin assured him his feelings would never changed, that he liked this girl too much. Ben was skeptical and in the end, Kentin guessed he was right and wrong.

She was smiling dazedly, as if mesmerized. A soft blush was on her cheeks making them a rosy red. She twiddled her fingers nervously. All of that, Kentin knew, meant she was looking at someone she liked very, very much. Her so-called crush.

Dare he look and see who it is? What would he do? No one here is as close to him as Maybel, but he still didn't know how he would react to seeing some other guy being the object of Maybel's affections. Still he took a deep breath, steeled himself, and looked.

He might've gone pale. He might've shown an expression of pure horror. He might've felt like shouting. Questions mainly like 'ARE YOU MAD?!'

Because that was definitely Castiel he was looking at.

He was in the front office, looking bored as one of the secretaries was obviously scolding him over something.

"C-Castiel? That's who you like now?!" He shouted turning back to her. She glared at him and shushed him.

"Not so loud!" She whispered loudly. Kentin was stunned. Straight up stunned. Castiel was...he was one of the mean guys he wanted revenge on! He'd rather Maybel fall for the student body president over Castiel! The guy couldn't get his name right for the life of him but he was still better than Castiel!

"You can stop looking so upset Kentin," Maybel mumbled. She crossed her arms and pouted, looking at the floor. Kentin won't lie, seeing her look upset caused a familiar feeling of anguish in him and brought to life the also incredibly familar urge to make her feel better. He wanted to fight it but it still hurt seeing her upset. Even if he was going through heartbreak.

"He doesn't like me like that. At least, I don't think he does. I haven't told him about my feelings and we definitely aren't dating of course. We've been getting along better but I don't really know if..." She trailed off biting her bottom lip. Kentin was seriously scared she would start crying because then he wouldn't know what to do. But she didn't cry, instead she looked at him pleadingly, her hands clasped in front of her. He had no choice but to listen to her now. He did whatever she wanted when she made that face when he was Ken and it looked like that old habit couldn't die so quickly.

"I'm really sorry Kentin that this happened. I tried to stop it but I didn't know what to do! You wouldn't answer my emails or my phone calls or even my texts and I thought you had forgotten about me so I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait! What?" Kentin interrupted. "You sent all kinds of communication to me and _I_ never responded?"

"Well yes...did you really think I would stop talking to you?"

No...No of course he didn't. But he did think that his father would tell her that he can only send and receive letters like he _specifically asked the man to do._ That was...strange. And wrong and...did his father seriously prevent them from talking for a whole year? The more he thought about it the angrier he got. But he had to ignore it. Focus on the here and now and question with dear old dad at home.

"But I didn't forget about you! Not _**ONE**_ girl caught my attention the way you did Maybel. Not one. I thought about you day and night and I tried to send you letters but there was always some kind of complication so I decided to wait for you and then eventually I figured we were being silent so that the moment we met again would be this grand, romantic...thing."

That got her giggling. "You've always been a hopeless romantic," she commented softly.

"Yeah," he mumbled slumping his shoulders. He couldn't help it. He met the girl of his dreams which is only supposed to happen in fairy tales. "Doesn't that change anything?"

Maybel turned away. "I-I'm sorry Kentin. But no..."

Of course...Kentin bowed his head. He almost wanted to go sit in a pity corner or something and just brood until he gets over this. Which won't be for a very long time. It was over. Their short-lived romance done for, kaput, all over. Metaphorical rain clouds appeared over him because his dreams just got rained on. He should just give up now on whatever hopes he had for their relationship. She fell for someone else and it was because he left and...that person didn't love her back? That's right. Castiel didn't feel the same way for her did he?

So then...a onesided crush on her part meant...

"I mean...Maybe..."Maybel started to say but then stopped. Kentin looked up suddenly feeling very hopeful. Meant that there was still a chance for them wasn't there?

"No wait! I shouldn't say that to make you feel better. Wouldn't want to actually lead you on this time!" She glared fiercely at him and this time he was the one who winced.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of that Maybel. I was just upset."

"Being upset isn't an excuse to act like a dick!"

"Right...Right it isn't! So why are we fighting?"

"Huh?" Maybel lost her glare and a confused expression appeared on her face. Kentin took a gamble and placed his hands on her small shoulders. He had an idea cooking in his mind now. He was feeling giddy again because this idea was obvious and totally plausible.

"I mean I'm sorry and you're sorry which means we don't want to be upset with each other. And so we shouldn't be!"

"That's simple child's logic you goof," she said with a small smile.

"You're kind of logic right?" He winked taking a playful jab at the kinds of things Maybel would do for the silliest of reasons. "But that's exactly my point! We're meeting up, after a year, and I want to be close to you so...let's just forget this whole fight and just..." Kentin took a deep breath. This would be the hardest few words he'd ever have to say to her.

"Be friends."

But it was necessary. He couldn't say something like 'let's be on good terms'. He needed them to be how they used to be before he left. It wouldn't work any other way.

There's no way he could win her heart again as a stranger after all.

"Okay!" She smiled. "You know for child's logic this is actually really mature of you. I'm impressed!"

"Pfft! You're the one who called it child's logic. But you can call my logic whatever you want. Kentin here will just call it the 'always right logic'."

This time she laughed loudly and it was music to his ears. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him. "Okay we definitely have to introduce you to everyone! I know a few people who will just love you!"

He grinned and let her lead him.

A ray of sunshine dispersed the clouds. Sure it probably won't be easy to get her to feel what she once felt for him if she liked...Castiel. But he would try. He couldn't give up. And if _Ken_ could get her to fall for him, well then Kentin can surely can do the same but better.

Kentin could get her to actually stay in love with him.

* * *

Kentin has his work cut out for him ;P. Castiel ain't easy competition to beat lol. Root for him though because it's his story :)!


	6. Kentin Meets Castiel

And here is the 6th chapter as promised. Chapter 7 will be up soon! Oh there's a Boys Love innuendo joke this chapter. For the record I like boys love just saying(Kentin however is strictly straight in this story haha).

hope you enjoy this little bit!

* * *

He was pouting. If his father were here, he would immediately yell at him to man up.

But his only company at the moment was Maybel, so for old times sake, he'll show his more vulnerable side for her. Just for her. And not often either. He needs to stay strong if he wants to win her affections again.

But...he was upset damn it!

Everyone messed up his name! EVERYONE! Everyone forgot him!

"Oh stop pouting Kentin. It's not that bad. They all remembered just not...exactly."

"Kevin Maybel. Kevin! Do I look like a Kevin to you?!"

"You can look like Xander if I try hard enough. Before you were a Jordy to me" Kentin nearly stumbled at that.

"Jordy?! Ugh Maybel. That doesn't help," Kentin whined returning to his pouting. They were talking about Iris butchering his name when he reintroduced himself to her. The president at least was close enough with 'Kenneth'. But 'Kevin'?!

"Iris can be absent-minded at times Kenny so don't worry. Besides at least you know the other girls will definitely remember you," Maybel stated simply. Very simply. Kentin briefly wondered and largely hoped he could detect some jealousy in her tone but he wasn't sure. Well, even if he did would it really matter? She likes _Castiel_ now.

Sure Capucine, Violette, Kim, Melody, and Peggy Sue can notice him, remember him, even like him. But what did that mean other than a few new friends? It won't help him get Maybel that's for sure. Unless he resorts to jealousy, but he has more honor than that. Not only would he never use an innocent girl's feelings like that, he would never try and hurt Maybel just to get her to realize any feelings she has for him. He wants her to come to her realization through his good deeds, his actions, and his personality like how he fell her her. Not because of of another girl.

"Oh speaking of absent-minded just wait until you meet Lysander! I swear I don't know anyone as forgetful as him!"

Maybel's bubbly talk had Kentin come out of his slump slightly. Because she's right here talking to him. They're sharing the same walking space and breathing space again. They can talk for the first time in a year so he shouldn't be moping over the lack of romance. He should be enjoying the time he now gets to spend with her. Kentin smiled at her and opened his mouth to respond when someone else spoke first.

"That's funny coming from you Maybel. I could've sworn you were the airhead of the school."

The hairs on the back of his neck rose. One year and that voice hasn't changed. Kentin's back was facing him, but he knew exactly who that was.

Castiel.

Maybel had turned around to respond to Castiel's taunt so Kentin's expression changed to one of anger without anyone commenting on it. He gritted his teeth and glared harshly at the floor. The boy who stole Maybel's heart was standing right behind him. This was his chance to prove himself better than him. Maybel couldn't know how they'd be after a year of no contact. If Kentin could just stand up to Castiel, Maybel will be impressed with him and then she'll like him more right? Right.

There's nothing to worry about. Kentin knows how to fight now. He can handle himself He can handle Castiel. There's no reason his arms needed to be shaking. He was not afraid. He was not afraid.

"Hey! You're not going to faint on us are you?"

Maybel gasped, "You're shaking!"

Castiel's and Maybel's voice sounded inside of his head and he regained his senses. He stopped his shaking and took a deep breath. Turning around he tried to smile but the glare just wouldn't leave his eyes.

"No I'm good," he said confidently. Castiel was no bigger than when they had last saw each other. In fact he looked smaller now that Kentin had shot up in height. He still had a good inch on him, but it was much better than before when he had four inches. Kentin could handle this. He had gotten bigger now. So he stood tall and smirked in Castiel's direction, ready to show he wasn't the whimpering, little, glasses-wearing boy he used to know. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the face?"

"Um..." Maybel started to say. But Kentin quickly responded to Castiel's question. He'll apologize to Maybel later, but this was personal. Remembering the blush his love had when she first announced her crush on the red-head had Kentin smirking harder. Way personal.

"I'm just excited. I know I'm ready for you Cas-ti-el. I'm not gonna cry anymore."

In the corner of his eye he saw Maybel's jaw drop. In front of him Castiel's expression changed to one that clearly said 'WTF'? It was hilarious actually. But not that satisfying because really what's with their reactions?

Next to him Maybel's giggle was veeerrry perverse sounding. He looked at her in confusion and blinked when he saw her holding her fist to her mouth with a very red face.

"What?" He asked. Maybel laughed once more and then she grinned a cat grin that had Kentin sweat a little.

"That sounded really..._cute_."

Cute?

"Hold on a minute!" Castiel shouted drawing both Kentin and Maybel's attention to him. He pointed at Kentin, looking like he figured everything out.

"I know you now! You're Ken aren't you?"

Kentin smirked at being recognized but frowned when Castiel called him by his old name.

"It's Kentin now got it?!" He growled out. Castiel scoffed, raising his head like Kentin was just some punk in his neighborhood. That made the brunette boy even angrier.

"What's with the attitude? So you just changed your name it's not like I knew what to call you now! Chill out!"

"Don't tell me to chill out asshole!" His voice cracked a little at the end but was because he hadn't yelled in a long time. Kentin didn't want to believe it had anything to do with his anxiety. Like yelling at the guy who once could break him in half like a toothpick was something to be afraid of.

"Kentin!" Maybel yelled, but Kentin had to ignore her again. He glanced at her, hoping to communicate silently that he can handle this before glaring at Castiel again, who looked angrier than before.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a year now! And with recent events that happened today I'm _really_ itching to dish out on you!" Kentin declared. He unconsciously fell into a basic attacking stance. Attacking, not defending. He was done being on the receiving end of attacks.

"Listen up buddy! You're really asking for a trip to the hospital here!" Castiel shouted back. And much to Kentin's pride he similarly raised his fists up in a 'ready-to-fight' stance. It pleased Kentin to know that he was being taking seriously. This time last year, Castiel laughed at his weak attempt to look like a fighter. But now they both know that that Ken was not here. It was Kentin, who actually could fight, taking the stand. Castiel better watch out because Kentin was _not_ afraid. He wasn't.

His leg wasn't shaking out of fear it was shaking out of adrenaline. Castiel's size didn't intimidate him. Looking into his angry dark grey eyes...he did NOT feel the inklings of terror slowly crawling through his mind. He didn't gulp out of nervousness his throat just felt dry. He wasn't freaking afraid! And he wasn't afraid to throw a fist! He wasn't!

But no fists were thrown as Maybel jumped in between them. "Stop it right now!" She yelled glaring at the both of them.

"Get out of the way Maybel!" Castiel demanded.

"Don't you yell at her! Or tell her what to do!" That time his voice didn't crack.

"You guys-"

"Oh look at the white knight! Sorry bub but unless you want your girlfriend to get hurt she needs to get out of the way," Castiel explained. Kentin growled because he knew Castiel was right. He just didn't like the other guy yelling at her. He wouldn't tolerate it.

"You guys-!"

"Maybel please move. This is between me and Castiel now," he tried to say calmly. Traces of his anger may have gotten through though, for his glare was still trained on his opponent. But hopefully neither of them mistook that anger for fear. He could see Maybel stomp her foot and place her hands on her hips.

"Okay what is with you Kentin?! I didn't expect you to get in a fight on your very first day back! AND YOU!" She shouted whipping around towards Castiel. "Do you want to get expelled or something!? The school will only keep giving you detention so much!"

Kentin wanted to kick Castiel's ass _so bad_ but he didn't want to risk disappointing Maybel. Castiel however, faltered...not at all to Kentin's very secret relief.

"I'm trying to look out for the both of you. I don't want to see either of you kicked out of here and you're both insanely at risk. Castiel your record won't fly as an excuse and Kentin you just got back. Don't screw everything up. BOTH OF YOU!"

Kentin bit his bottom lip as he could see she was making sense. A fight in the school was pretty much the opposite of a good thing. Even at bootcamp where he learned to fight, fighting without authorization meant immediate and harsh penalties. And going back to his father with a suspension notice for fighting was not at all what he wanted to do. He finally lowered his arms and Castiel crossed his arms with a grunt.

"I disagree about seeing Castiel leaving, but thank you Maybel for stepping up."

Kentin turned to see the student president at the end of the hallway.

"Nathaniel!" Maybe called in surprise. Kentin didn't know how to react as he didn't know what the student body prez catching him almost starting a fight would mean for him, but Castiel's reaction wasn't anything less than hostile.

"How about you get a closer and say that!?" He shouted shaking a fist. "I can make sure one of us has to leave the school I guarantee you that!"

The president facepalmed and Kentin got the strangest feeling that this happened often.

"Is that a threat Castiel? I'm willing to let this fight go since you didn't start it but keep trying my patience and there will be consequences."

"Like you scare me," Castiel scoffed but he shrugged his shoulders and started walking away. "No need to hang around here, the I-hate-Castiel hall."

"Wait!" Maybel shouted running after him. "I don't hate you! Castiel!" But Castiel had already plugged in his mp3 and disappeared around the corner. Maybel's shoulders slumped and she heaved a heavy sigh. Kentin heard the president mutter a, "He's so dramatic."

Kentin himself felt odd. A mixture of disappointment, anger, and sadness. Maybel chased after Castiel. Sure she stopped but now she looked so sad that he walked away from her. Kentin bowed his head. He didn't impress her at all. He didn't even get to show Castiel what he can do.

The third person in the hall coughed. "Ahem, Kenneth right?"

"Kentin," he grumbled. The prez messing up his name was already starting to get on his nerves. And it was only day one.

"Yes well...I'll leave you with a warning alright? Although I know Castiel's not...the easiest person to get along with, it would be better for you if you just stayed out of his way. Or at least try not to pick a fight with him."

Kentin didn't even bother with responding. Stay out of _his_ way? So he underestimated him too? He could _handle_ Castiel! He has a year of fighting experience to prove it!

"I'll keep him out of trouble Nathaniel. Don't worry," he heard Maybel say. And he could feel her glare on him, and that made him want to shrink and be swallowed up in a hole.

"Alright. Keep an eye on the time you two," and with that the president left. Kentin could feel the silence like a heavy and oppressive air. He didn't mean for this to happen. He actually wasn't _really_ planning on fighting Castiel. When he first opened his mouth he just wanted to show off his new confidence. If Castiel tried to insult him he would come back with a comeback instead of stuttering and crying. But he got too angry in his head and all he wanted to do was physically show Maybel AND Castiel the new him.

And despite his body slowly relaxing like how it does after any harrowing experience, Kentin was not secretly relieved that he wouldn't actually have to fight Castiel. He wasn't. Because his walk is as good as his talk. Really. Really, really.

Kentin didn't know why he had to keep telling himself that if he really believed it.

"Kentin."

Kentin flinched. Self-aggrandizing raising time was over now. Her voice was sharp and cut straight through the air to reach his ears. Perhaps using his full name amplified the effect. Maybel sounded like a mom about to scold and he couldn't look at her. So she walked around in front of him and placed her fingers under his chin. The sensation of her touch sent a buzz through him that he wished he had more time to enjoy, but then she forced his head up and his green eyes met her blue.

"I..." He started to say but she didn't want to hear it apparently.

"Kentin I am surprised at you. I mean what was that?! Why did you go all ballistic on Castiel like that, he didn't do anything wrong!"

Kentin wasn't angry with her, but he glared anyway because he was frustrated. So much so, that he pulled away from her and clenched his fists.

"If you can't remember, then let me remind you that the last time me and Castiel saw each other he shoved me to the ground and threatened me! I just wanted a little payback that's all."

"Kentin, that was was a year ago!" He really didn't want to argue with her, but he had to defend himself and his actions. He wouldn't say sorry because he didn't have anything to say sorry for. Besides, the old Ken would stay quiet and agree, but if he is show her who the new Kentin is, he had to start by explaining why he did what he did.

"He's a jerk to me Maybel!"

"However Mr. I-don't-forgive-and-forget! Need I really point out to you that Castiel is the _only_ one thus far who recognized you? Without any help? Even I needed your help!"

And he will not hold that against her. Her priceless expression when she recognized who he was will be in his dreams...along with his own interpretation of what happens next. But he grumbled bad things about Castiel to himself because Maybel had a point. Castiel for some reason recognized him almost right away. And he _was_ pouting earlier that no one else did.

But still he wanted to hold onto his anger damn it.

"Pfft! So what? Amber hurt me a year ago and when I got revenge against her you _laughed_. Why is it different with Castiel!?" He pointed out. She faltered a bit and he felt bad but it was true.

"Castiel's not a bad person at heart. He was angry that day and it's actually my fault you got caught up in that. I shouldn't have made you do that note thing in my place."

"Don't go blaming yourself for his actions Maybel. I don't blame you at all for what happened." He blamed the guy who gave him nightmares and made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up whenever he knew the guy was in earshot.

...A reaction that hasn't changed at all, he realized with major disappointment.

Despite his words Maybel still wrung her hands together, looking nervous.

"Don't you think he deserves a little leniency? Please? If you give it to him, I'll even scold myself for laughing at your joke against Amber...even though it was pretty funny."

Kentin chuckled at that. He was happy to see his laughter caused her to brighten up considerably. She grinned and playfully punched his arm.

"Come onnnn Kenny! I know you're a really good guy too! Show a little mercy please? Tell me when you want me to start scolding myself and I will do so."

"You don't have to do that," Kentin assured her.

"No I insist," She said leaning up towards him.

"Well I insist harder," he smirked bending down towards her. Their foreheads weren't even touching but Kentin felt an exhilarating feeling flow through him from being so close to her. He could even smell her fruity-scented shampoo. So he was slightly disappointed when she stepped back, even if it was to grab her sides to laugh.

"You're so different Kentin! I've never done this with you before!"

She was right, Kentin realized. This kind of play, this teasing, was never before done between them. The basis of their friendship was always just kind words to each other and standing up for, or trying to stand up for, one another. Kentin had always been too afraid of offending her to try teasing. And he always thought the best way to show his affection and care was through solely through praise, declarations of love, and doing whatever she wished.

He would still do the above. But now he can be more comfortable with her. With his new found confidence, he shouldn't have any fear of saying the wrong thing. He liked this, he grinned. He really liked this...

But he'll always think ahead of time of what to say. Just in case.

Maybel stopped laughing long enough to give him another one of her smiles. So he slouched his stance and he had to run his fingers through his hair and look away in an attempt to be cool, and said,

"Alright alright I'll let the guy go. I won't say sorry though! And if he crosses me again I'll let him have it!" He promised holding up his fist. It was bravado he sadly realized. Straight up empty words that he wanted so bad to believe were true.

"You crossed him this time Kentin. But that's okay. progress has been made and I am happy." Good. Kentin is always happy to make her happy.

They stood in the hall for a few seconds, just smiling at each other. Kentin felt his heart race and he wondered if she felt the same. If her new feelings for Castiel truly stood in the way of whatever she felt for him the day he left. The feelings she felt, that made her actually kiss him. His first kiss. And hers as well he knew. He could stand like this forever, but he spent the last year in military training and punctuality was crucial. So a glance at the clock told him they had less than 2 minutes to spare.

"We better go," he said pointing to the clock. "I don't want you to be late and get in trouble like I already have. Come on. I'll walk you to your class," he offered. He would actually be following her since he didn't even know where her class was. But it was the extra time spent in her presence he really wanted.

Instead of saying anything Maybel tilted her head and smiled a coyish smile. Kentin was instantly brought back to the moment where they shared their first kiss. He felt the familiar sensation of heat crawling up his neck, sweat pouring down his palms and he felt like he was going to start shaking only for an entire different reason.

"Kentin," she said and with just his name his throat tightened and felt dry. He gulped and when she laid her cheek against her palm, her slender pinky curling up so that it lightly scratched against the corner of her mouth, he felt it was a very good decision for him to wear his baggy camo-printed jeans today. He made a mental note to wear them more often around her.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I _adore_ this new you just as much as the old 'Ken'."

And with that, she turned around and sauntered off, almost exactly like that evening a year ago, hips swaying and all.

Adore? She adored him. What did that mean? Last time it meant a kiss. This time...she had feelings for Castiel.

"Aren't you walking me to class?"

* * *

LOL things very nearly exploded huh?...Or did they? Who here doubts Kentin would've _really_ been brave enough to fight Castiel?

I will tell you that out of the two knuckleheads about to fight, one of them is secretly grateful Maybel and Nathaniel stepped in haha.

Also just so we are clear NO! Kentin won't have Capucine, Kim, Melody, Violette, AND Peggy chasing after him. Violette and Melody already like guys(even if their crushes are only onesided) and honestly unless I can think of a reason that fits the story AND the characters to have Kim, Capucine, and/or Peggy liking Kentin, that's not going to happen either.

Hope you liked!


	7. Classroom

Okay here is the last chapter for a bit.

We continue in the classroom where Kentin's got some thinking and realizing to do after his almost-fight with Castiel. Let's see what he comes up with hehe

* * *

_Pathetic._

Not her. Never her. But himself. Kentin was pathetic.

He might as well still be Ken for all he's doing right now. She was still so breathtaking and gorgeous. Even the way she sat, not correctly on her bottom like most students, but on her knees. Her black leg warmers and blue lolita flower shoe-clad feet were sticking up in the air as she leaned over her desk, her chestnut-brown hair falling like a waterfall over her small back after she took off her lime green scrunchies. She was leaning her head on the palm of her hand, her turquoise-painted nails glinting in the artificial light.

She looked like she was paying attention to the lesson. Or perhaps the rumors that Mr. Farzie was a pushover were true. Because Kentin knew that it wasn't this engaging history lesson that held her attention.

It was him,

Castiel.

He sat close to the front, not because he wanted to. But because he was late and that was the only seat left. Kentin put his head in his arms on his desk in an attempt to hide his glare. His green eyes glowed with envy and jealousy as he glowered at the school's delinquent.

They were total opposites mentally. Kentin was a genius, Castiel only did enough to pass. Kentin was born, raised, and schooled in the art of good deeds, kindness, courtesy, and of course following the rules unless an exception need to be made. For Castiel, all of the above _were_ the exceptions to his normal behavior. It took something special just to even get a nice word from the guy!

So what did Maybel see him?

Why did she give up what could've been between them, just to crush on that..._asshole_? She looked so impressed when she saw him again. She even said she loved how he looked now better than how he did before. A man with confidence, she had called him. A man who looked dependable and who _she_ could count on to keep her safe and protected.

His green eyes darkened a bit in sadness as he looked at Maybel once more. The love-sick smile on her face as she gazed at the red-headed boy was like a lightening strike to his heart. Her lips were glossed over with bubblegum pink lip gloss, he knew because he saw her applying some earlier, and he wondered if he would ever get a taste again or if it was Castiel's only now. He wondered if he would ever get to taste new flavors on her.

He wondered what it would take to get her to smile at him like that.

Kentin would've voiced his frustration had he not been in a classroom that was actually having class. This was all so frustrating to him because it shouldn't have happened like this. He had all of these ideas of what would happen when he came back and all but one was right. He wowed the crowd, got decent revenge on Amber, got Castiel to actually want to fight him. But...Maybel didn't want to be with him because she was attracted to Castiel now.

Though she still adored him.

He loves her.

He always loved her. He never stopped even at the military academy. He still does love her. And the old Ken would've been fine with that. Heartbroken surely, but he would let Maybel go without a fight. He would let Maybe have her crush and only subtly hint at his lingering feelings for her, hoping she'd take pity and perhaps give him a chance. He wouldn't stand up and do something.

Ken would let things happen as they happen.

But Kentin will be different. He will fight. He will respect what Maybel wants in the end, but he will try his damn hardest to prove to her that _he_ is the better choice. _Kentin_ is the one she wants. If she wanted him once before, then there must be a little of that still in her right? Whatever made her kiss him that day before he went off to military school, he _has_ to remind her of it.

And if it ever comes down to trading blows with Castiel, then so be it. Kentin was determined; he glared harshly at the bored-looking boy. He is determined not to lose to him. He has been physically prepared for a fight with a guy like Castiel. He trained with people bigger and tougher and...and...

His leg won't stop shaking at the thought. And neither will his finger stop tapping.

Kentin wanted to believe that it was anticipation for the upcoming battle. But he knew deep down that it was fear. Castiel still made him nervous. Still made him feel weak. and now that he had Maybel...

And that's why he felt so pathetic.

* * *

In the end Kentin came up with... absolutely nothing new :D! However this is an important chapter because it establishes that Kentin still has insecurities to work through(numerous ones actually but they won't be obvious until later). I'm going to keep giving this character life and hope he stays 3D.

Also or the 8th chapter, you'll have to give me a day or two to figure out what I want. I have two scenes that _might_ be it. One almost done and one just started. I'm really leaning towards using the one that is just started. But obviously since it is just started I need to write more for it. It shouldn't be long though.

Hope you liked this one!


End file.
